


Last First Kiss

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Stonathan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Idiots in Love, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Modern!AU It’s Steve and Jonathan’s first wedding anniversary after drunkenly getting married in Vegas. Steve makes a speech. Jonathan cries.





	Last First Kiss

It was Steve and Jonathan’s first wedding anniversary, after getting drunkenly married in Vegas while they were on vacation with Nancy to celebrate Jonathan graduating from NYU.

They had been drinking and enjoying all the city had to offer when at one point Steve had wrapped his arms around Nancy and Jonathan, pulling them in, and slurring out, “Guys, I wanna get married! Who wants to marry me?” Jonathan had laughed, “Let’s do it, man. It sounds like fun.” Steve smiled, “Hell yeah! Nancy you can be out witness, it’s going to be wonderful.”

Nancy had, of course, been even drunker than the two boys so she just giggled, “Oh my god, I’m so happy for you two! This is going to be so fun!”

So they made their way to the closest wedding chapel and got married, as simple as that. They paid for a certificate and ring, then went on with the ceremony, which Nancy managed to record and post on her Snapchat story.

When the morning came they got several concerned calls and text messages from their friends and family. Which is understandable considering that Steve and Jonathan hadn’t even been dating at the time they drunkenly decided that it was a fantastic idea to get married.

When they got home they sat down and talked about what they wanted to do. Steve admitted that he did have a minor, and by that he meant major, crush on Jonathan. Jonathan laughed and said he also had a crush on Steve. So Steve suggested that, “Maybe we should just stay married? I mean if it doesn’t work out we’ll get a divorce?” Jonathan had said, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, but I think it’s why I like you so much.”

They had invited everyone to a big party to celebrate their first anniversary as not only a married couple, but a couple in general. Steve had decided that he needed to make a speech.

“As you all know, last year on this very day, me and my lovely husband Jonathan Byers, got married in Vegas. We were trashed and were running on alcohol, the feel of sin city, my stupid impulses, and a drunken Nancy who would have supported us whether we were going to get tattoos or planning to rob a bank. Many would view something like this and see it as the biggest mistake someone could make, but I see it as the best thing that I could have ever done.

“I won’t even call it a mistake because it is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I had been crushing on Jonathan since my senior year of high school and I honestly thought I would never get the chance to tell him how I felt because I was so afraid. But because of this one incident I finally got the chance because once I had him I couldn’t lose him.

“And as special as that day was to me it’s pretty blurry and none of you, besides Nancy, were there to see it. Sure you saw the shaky video from Nancy, but you couldn’t feel the emotions, no matter how confused and drunken those feelings were. So I’m grateful to have all of you here with us today, as we mark our first year as a happy couple. And with pride I’d like to announce that I am not longer Steve Harrington, but Steve Byers.”

There were tears in his eyes and he could see Jonathan crying and smiling at him. Everyone cheered at the news, happy to hear the big announcement. Steve moved to kiss Jonathan and he smiled, whispering, “I love you, Jonathan Byers, and I can’t wait to spend another year with you as my husband.” Jonathan laughed, “I love you too, Steve Byers, even though you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote a fic for everyday most of these will be short and sweet up I hope you enjoy them all the same.


End file.
